The proportion of mobile devices, in particular of wireless devices like mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), with an in-built camera is steadily increasing. Rapid technological advances in electronics make these devices endowed with camera modules ever more affordable. At the same time, the capabilities of these cameras are also becoming better at such a pace that their image quality has often become almost indistinguishable from that of dedicated digital cameras in terms of resolution, color depth and light sensitivity. Of course all these observations apply equally to still pictures, like digital photographs, as well as to the moving pictures of a digital movie. The inclusion of a camera module into a mobile device does not only have implications for the user of the mobile device, but also for the manufacturing and sourcing process of the device. For example, every user of a mobile device like a mobile phone is aware of connectivity questions for different accessories for that device. Different devices may or may not be compatible with various headsets, chargers or connectors to stationary devices like personal computers. Comprehensive interoperability is always desired but not very often achieved. But the question of interoperability is not only relevant with regard to connecting the mobile device to external components and other devices, but also arises for connecting the constituent components of the mobile device themselves. To with, the camera module of a mobile device needs to transfer the image data to a processor of that device, for instance a baseband processor of that device, for the image taken by the camera module to be further displayed to the user, to be transmitted to another device, to be stored, or for any further processing. This data transfer may occur over various kinds of physical lines and using any of a variety of higher protocol layers. This data transfer protocol may also be different for different camera modules transmitting the image data and for different processors, e.g. baseband processors, receiving the image data. This restricts the ability of mobile device manufacturers to combine camera modules with different processors, including baseband processors, and corresponding chipsets and either necessitates a larger inventory and more complicated sourcing or the use of interoperability hardware, like conversion circuits, thus adding to product cost, weight and space requirements.